<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coś się kończy, Nic się zaczyna by Sam (Oxymora97)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894444">Coś się kończy, Nic się zaczyna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxymora97/pseuds/Sam'>Sam (Oxymora97)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, M/M, Miscommunication, jaka fabuła to tylko metafory, koniec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxymora97/pseuds/Sam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To nigdy nie miało zajść tak daleko. Nie mogli przyznać się, że wymknęło im się to spod kontroli, nie mogli uczynić tego aż tak niezaprzeczalnie prawdziwym.</p><p>Studium tego, o czym się nie mówi - i co się dzieje z powstrzymywanymi przez zbyt długi czas słowami.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, General Hux - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coś się kończy, Nic się zaczyna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To... czekało w moich szkicach zdecydowanie zbyt długo, ale oto jest. Podziękowania dla Karo, Shiru i László za wstępne czytanie i cenne uwagi. Wielkie dzięki też dla Hiddles, która znalazła dla mnie polskie brzmienie cytatu, który sobie wybrałam na motto.</p><p>Jak zwykle jednak, ten tekst nie powstałby bez <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perscepcja/pseuds/Perscepcja">Persa</a>, bo to razem z nią stworzyłyśmy tę scenę - i wypowiedzi Kylo podczas tej głównej rozmowy są jej autorstwa.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="divquote">
  <p class="quote">Lepiej uważajmy z imionami. Imiona są niebezpieczne.</p>
  <p class="podpis">George R.R. Martin, <em>Starcie królów</em></p>
</div><div class="plain">
  <p>Nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym, co było między nimi.</p>
  <p>Nie było nawet momentu, w którym to coś się pojawiło. Zakradało się między nich stopniowo i powoli. Cierpliwie i nieustannie wciskało się między kłótnie, warknięcia i krzywe spojrzenia, a kiedy tylko któryś z nich nieumyślnie odsłaniał jakąś słabość, ono wykorzystywało powstałą szparę, przedostając się dalej. Niezrażone milczeniem, zachęcane rzadkimi kompromisami i przywoływane każdym delikatniejszym słowem, w końcu usadowiło się na dobre gdzieś pomiędzy ciszą a szeptem.</p>
  <p>Pozostało im tylko zaakceptować całkowity bezdźwięk, w jakim cały ten proces się odbył – i odbywał, cały czas, bo przecież nigdy się nie skończył – i nie zakłócać go żadnymi słowami. Nie próbowali nawet tego nazwać.</p>
  <p>(Nie potrafili. Coś było zbyt nieuchwytne, zbyt kruche i płochliwe, żeby je tym obarczać.)</p>
  <p>Tak było łatwiej. Nie mając na to żadnej nazwy, mogli czasem ignorować jego istnienie albo w ogóle o nim zapominać. Robił to Hux, gdy zimnym generalskim tonem wbijał w rycerza celnie wymierzone szpile i robił to Ren, kiedy z impetem rzucał generałem o ścianę. Nie miało w tamtych momentach znaczenia to, że potem w nocy dłoń Armitage'a przeczesze czarne włosy, a ranem rozmyty jeszcze snem głos Kylo poprosi o dodatkowe pięć minut. W idealnie uporządkowanym wojskowym mechanizmie nie było miejsca na tę drugą część, nie było miejsca na delikatność i szczerość.</p>
  <p>Nie, nie udawali, że tego <em>nie ma</em>, to po prostu odsuwało się na bok, kiedy nie mogło zaistnieć. Coś między nimi <em>było</em> i <em>nie było</em> jednocześnie. Wciąż się przekształcało, dopasowywało do sytuacji, chowało lub ujawniało. Nigdy nie stawało im przed oczami, mogli tylko poczuć, jak ociera się między nimi. I mimo tego wszystkiego, mimo ignorowania, zniekształcania, plątania i prostowania, ściskania i rozciągania, jakimś cudem – niezbadanym kosmicznym zbiegiem okoliczności – to działało.</p>
  <p>Inaczej nie mogło działać. Bo pomimo tego, jak zbliżyli się do siebie, nadal zmieściło się między nimi niesłychanie dużo przeszkód i obaj zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Huxowi zresztą to odpowiadało, bo wymuszało czujność i nie pozwalało osiąść na pewności. Nie kwestionował tego, dlaczego nie chciał sobie pozwolić na obdarzenie kogokolwiek zaufaniem – po prostu wiedział, że tak jest najlepiej. W środowisku, w którym każdy tylko wypatrywał najmniejszego choćby błędu, nie można było przestać oglądać się przez ramię. Trzeba było być przygotowanym zarówno na pogładzenie po policzku, jak i na cios w twarz.</p>
  <p>Czerpał otuchę z tej niepewności, powtarzając sobie, że nie może się przyzwyczajać do jakiegokolwiek układu między nimi.</p>
  <p>— To nie jest bezpieczne, prawda? — zapytał cicho jednej nocy, kiedy leżeli zwróceni do siebie. Palce w jego włosach zamarły, on jednak nie przestał bezwiednie gładzić jednej z blizn na plecach Rena. Kiedy cisza się przedłużała uniósł wzrok na twarz przed sobą i dodał: — Naczelny Wódz. Ma swoje wymagania i oczekiwania, prawda?</p>
  <p>Dłoń wplątana w rude kosmyki wznowiła leniwe ruchy, kiedy Kylo w końcu się odezwał, patrząc gdzieś ponad linią wzroku Armitage’a.</p>
  <p>— Rycerze Ren nie muszą żyć w celibacie — Przez chwilę znowu milczał, a potem kontynuował jeszcze ciszej, pozwalając by mrok pochłonął jego słowa i nie wypuścił ich nigdy poza bezpieczną osłonę nocy. — Dopiero związek emocjonalny jest zabroniony. Najważniejsza jest potęga, a przywiązanie do kogoś może odciągać od niej uwagę. Prowadzi do troski, która jest słabością. A Mistrz nie toleruje słabości.</p>
  <p>Tyle wystarczyło. Nie było potrzeby mówić o konsekwencjach, kiedy obaj wiedzieli, do czego był zdolny przywódca Najwyższego Porządku. Nawet wtedy jednak nie powiedzieli sobie, czy już przekroczyli wyznaczoną granicę.</p>
  <p>(Tchórze.)</p>
  <p>Co by było, gdyby wtedy zdobyli się na to potwierdzenie? Czy coś by się zmieniło?  Nie mogli się o tym przekonać.</p>
  <p>W końcu czas nigdy im nie sprzyjał i nieważne, jak uporczywie o tym milczeli, jak umiejętnie zakopywali to na dnie własnej świadomości, zawsze pozostawała obawa, czy cokolwiek – <em>czy coś takiego</em> – może się ukryć przed Snokiem.</p>
  <p>Kylo jako pierwszy przekonał się, że nie mogło. Widział to w surowym spojrzeniu mistrza, słyszał między wierszami jego poleceń i wyczuwał we własnych myślach, kiedy szorstka dłoń Mocy gładziła jego umysł. Subtelne przesłanki były widoczne tylko dla niego, idealnie ukryte przed analitycznym wzrokiem generała i jeszcze przez jakiś czas Ren mógł oszukiwać się, że to tylko paranoja, że tylko mu się to wydaje.</p>
  <p>Ta paranoja jednak nie dawała mu spokoju, a on nigdy nie chlubił się cierpliwością. Najgorsza była niepewność. Podejrzenia i pytania (Ile Snoke tak naprawdę wie? Jeśli wie, to dlaczego nie reaguje ostrzej? Czy to kolejny test?) ciążyły mu na ramionach i osiadały twardym głazem na klatce piersiowej, kiedy zasypiał obok rudowłosego generała. Nie mógł tego długo nieść samemu, zwłaszcza kiedy dotyczyło to ich obu.</p>
  <p>Hux był strategiem. Hux wiedział, co robi. Hux zawsze miał jakiś pomysł, jakieś rozwiązanie. Hux potrafił rozwiązywać problemy. Powiedzenie mu, że Przywódca coś podejrzewa, wydawało się być rozsądną decyzją – jednak chyba już w momencie, gdy Kylo to wyznał, coś zaczęło się kruszyć.</p>
  <p>Nie zdawał sobie wtedy z tego sprawy, ale już wyjawienie tych podejrzeń wstrząsnęło wszystkim w posadach. Naruszona konstrukcja i zszargane nerwy Rena czekały w napięciu, kiedy generał usiadł na kanapie, oparł łokcie na kolanach i na długą (wieczną i nieskończenie krótką) chwilę skamieniał w zamyśleniu.</p>
  <p>Hux zawsze wiedział, co zrobić, ale tym razem jedyne rozwiązanie wcale nic nie naprawiało. Nieważne, czy coś naruszyło się już wcześniej, to właśnie jego słowa rozbiły je w drobny mak:</p>
  <p>— Koniec. To zaszło za daleko.</p>
  <p>Bezlitosna kropka na końcu zdania niosła za sobą ciszę głośniejszą od huku towarzyszącego rozpadającemu się <em>czemuś</em>. „Koniec” zawisł między nimi w jaskrawej czerni, drażniąc uszy i kłując w płuca, rozrywając wszystko, co było tam wcześniej.</p>
  <p>— Co „koniec”? — wykrztusił Kylo. Jakby można było jeszcze coś zmienić. — <em>Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia?</em></p>
  <p>Nie. Hux miał do powiedzenia dużo więcej, nieskończenie więcej. W tamtym momencie wszystkie niewypowiedziane prawdy i wszystkie emocje rzuciły się na niego, próbując wydostać się na zewnątrz, a było ich tyle, że wypełniły mu całe płuca, stanęły kulą w gardle i nie pozwoliły wydusić nic poza jednym, krótkim, okrutnym i zimnym:</p>
  <p>— Tak.</p>
  <p>Co innego można zresztą powiedzieć, kiedy padł już „koniec”? Po „końcu” nie pozostawało nic innego, niż tylko wznieść ponownie wszelkie bariery, schować się za bezpieczną maską opanowania. Wybudowanie schronu zawsze jednak wiązało się z wybuchem.</p>
  <p>— Chociaż jakoś ZAREAGUJ — żądał Ren. Musiał okazać swój sprzeciw w obliczu nieprzejednanego spokoju, tak jak zwykle próbował przebić się przez nieporuszoną fasadę generała. — Przestań zachowywać się, jakby W OGÓLE cię to nie obchodziło, jakby... to... było nic, to nie było nic, nie wmówisz mi, nie, <em>nie</em>, nie wmówisz mi, że to było nic, nie możesz tak po prostu mnie, tego, nas, to nie było <em>nic</em>, żebyś tak się tego pozbył, mnie, <em>nie pozwalam ci</em>.</p>
  <p>Nie, oczywiście, że nie, to nie było nic, to było coś, to zdecydowanie było <em>coś</em>. (To było za dużo.) Ale nigdy tego nie nazwali i teraz wymykało (już wymknęło) im się z rąk – teraz, kiedy wreszcie o tym rozmawiali, wszystkie nieistniejące słowa zawirowały, wykręciły się i spaczyły, a pozostały tylko te złe, nieodpowiednie, trzymane w ukryciu tak długo, aż postradały zmysły.</p>
  <p>— A co to miało być? — atakowały. — Czego niby oczekiwałeś, czego chcesz się tu dopatrywać? — Raz, ten jeden raz, Hux spuścił ze smyczy najgorszą broń, którą władał. Bezpiecznie zamknięty w swojej warowni nie musiał bać się rykoszetów, prawda? — Chcesz mi nie pozwolić? Na co? Myślisz, że masz nade mną jakąś władzę? — Uderzał coraz mocniej, a każdy dźwięk, każda głoska, każdy kpiąco podniesiony ton rozbijał szczątki między nimi na coraz drobniejsze i drobniejsze kawałki. Amunicji miał aż nadto i w końcu wyrzucił z siebie pocisk największy i najgorszy: — Nie bądź żałosny, Kylo. Pieprzyliśmy się – i co w tym wielkiego?</p>
  <p>I wtedy mógł zobaczyć, jak umiera gwiazda. Podczas krótkiej chwili ciszy doskonale widział ostatni rozbłysk emocji na twarzy Kylo – krótki, migotliwy i nie do przeoczenia, tym bardziej wyraźny, kiedy potem finalnie zgasł. Ostatni wybuch, po którym pozostał już tylko powoli opadający popiół, przesłaniający cały widok. Wydawałoby się, że po tej kanonadzie nie zdołają nic usłyszeć, jednak głuchy szept wybrzmiał w ciszy jak kolejna eksplozja, spóźniony niewypał:</p>
  <p>— Nic. Widocznie nic.</p>
  <p>Po tym Ren się wycofał. Odwrócił się szybko na pięcie, złapał leżący koło drzwi hełm i wyszedł, wzbijając w powietrze drobinki tego, co kiedyś było namacalną całością. Tylko ostatnie słowa rezonowały w ciszy, którą pozostawił za sobą: „Żałuję. Wszystkiego.”</p>
  <p>Drzwi zasunęły się za nim gładko, tak jak gładko Hux wydawał się odrzucić wszystko, co kiedykolwiek między nimi zaistniało. Kylo mógł wtedy wedrzeć się do głowy Armitage'a, siłą wyciągnąć na wierzch wszystkie wspomnienia, wytknąć mu kłamstwo, przyłapać na gorącym uczynku i wydrzeć mu z ust te przebrzydłe słowa – ale nie potrafił tego zrobić, może zbyt sparaliżowany, unieruchomiony przez nagle otaczające go ze wszystkich stron góry popiołu.</p>
  <p>(Może bał się, że wcale nie odkryje kłamstwa.)</p>
  <p>Kylo zawsze dostawał, czego chciał, ale Huxa nie można było do niczego zmusić. Może podpowiadała mu to Moc, a może strach albo wstyd, ale czuł, że żadną siłą nie może odwrócić decyzji generała. A Rycerz Ren nigdy nie błagał.</p>
  <p>Pozostawało tylko brodzić w zalegających dookoła szczątkach i zapomnieć o rudych włosach i zielonych oczach. Znowu widzieć tylko mundur i odznakę na ramieniu. Obaj musieli przecież wrócić do swoich obowiązków, a patrzenie, jak łatwo przyszło to Huxowi, sprawiało zbyt duży ból.</p>
  <p>Bo generał nigdy nie pozwalał, by jakakolwiek przeszkoda zakłóciła jego działania. Zaakceptował tamtą obelgę, najprawdziwszą w swoim fałszu, i przyjął ją jako fakt. <em>Pieprzyliśmy się – i co w tym wielkiego?</em> Nic. Tak było, tak musiało być, to był tylko seks. Nie czuł nic, żadnego żalu ani tęsknoty, żadnego bólu czy smutku. Tylko czasem, kiedy z dumnie podniesionym podbródkiem mijał Rena na korytarzu, kiwając tylko głową bez słowa, czuł jak w powietrze unosi się jakiś kurz i drażni oczy i nos, na krótką chwilę powodując drapanie w płucach. Ale to <em>nic</em> nie znaczyło.</p>
  <p>W końcu coś, co nie miało imienia, mogło równie dobrze nigdy nie istnieć.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wreszcie jest. Zaczęłam to pisać w <em>listopadzie</em> i byłam wtedy zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Przez pandemię kompletnie wpadłam w MDZS i teraz to pochłania mnie bez reszty, a to nadal nie było opublikowane. Ale wreszcie opublikowałam, najpewniej ostatni mój Kylux na długi czas, bo moja wena przeniosła się do fantastycznych Chin, gdzie można latać na mieczach i kontrolować trupy grą na flecie.<br/>Kiedy to pisałam, nie spodziewałam się, że ten "koniec" będzie też swego rodzaju moim pożegnaniem z Kyluxem, ale - to nigdy tak naprawdę nie jest ostateczny Koniec. Czasem po prostu potrzeba przerwy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>